It's been too long
by tacoalamode
Summary: contest for deviantart it was how billy and and rebecca met and what they looked like in 10 years


This world is coming to an end, Rebecca thought, at some point all of the human race will just die out from all of these outbreaks; umbrella, terrorists, what's next? Rebecca's head was swarming with thoughts, it was her only way to get through the echoes of bullets and screams. Her once soft, diamond blue eyes were now hard jagged rocks. Rebecca, over time, became more indifferent on topics. She wasn't innocent as she was ten years ago, and she rarely smiled.

Rebecca teamed up with Chris and Jill, all of them were defending against a hoard of zombies. Each S.T.A.R.S. member moved in a swift and powerful attack. Rebecca's Chestnut hair flowed and glided across her forehead, blood sprayed onto her cheek, it felt warm and nostalgic all at once. Rebecca's arm bent slowly it seemed, the whole battle felt slow and tiresome. Rebecca balanced on her right leg, her left leg was up in the air behind her. Rebecca's right arm held her up as she kept it in from of her face, her left arm was swung backwards. All this movement was to give as much force through her left foot onto a zombies face. She wore a more tighter shirt than what she would've years ago. Her hips rounded out and her short hair grew into a long silky look. Rebecca had turned into a blossoming woman.

Zombies groaned in pain, Rebecca's knife was slicing into a zombies neck, cutting if as if were nothing. Chris was using an MP40 machine gun, each popping of the bullets was followed by a spatter of blood. His toned arms held the gun, and in comparison, the machine gun appeared weak. His clothing was the usual .R.S uniform: vest, holsters, belts, black boots, thick pants, fingerless gloves, and a knife, just incase. Jill, with her agile abilities, dodge the desperate attempts by the zombies to get a quick grab. Jill's legs shuffled around the forest floor; autumn leaves danced around her quick feet. Jill's top held close onto her body, though she wasn't as young as what she used to be. Jill had gained some weight over the years, yet she was still beautiful.

"Reminds me of old times" Rebecca said in a chuckle. Chris and Jill smiled, they all seemed to be caught in the same situations repeatedly. Chris caught a glimpse of a female zombie in the corner of his eye, She charged at him with a hunger in her step, he mouth gurgled with blood. Christ quickly jerked to his left, making a swift move, pulling the trigger just as the female zombie was about to grab Chris with her broken and torn deceased hands. The bullets shot through her right eye, blood shot out from the back and her moan was muffled. Most of her right side of the face was ripped from the bullets and the female fell limply to the ground. Colorful leaves flew up from her torn dress pushing down. The green trees felt cold and dark, the sun barely shone through the thick branches. The air felt too cold for a summer afternoon. Chris then replied "Yeah, but it would be nicer if we could just end this for good"

After the hoard, the three ran into the forest, trying to find shelter and ammo. "We really need to find one soon" Chris remarked. Jill looked around her, making sure no other surprises would come up. "If we don't find ammo soon, we have a chance of getting injured in a hoard attack." Rebecca gritted her teeth, she just wanted to sit. Their thick heavy boots pounded across the forest, all of their sounds seemed to echo throughout the forest. That wasn't a good thing. As they all ran, Rebecca raised her eyes brows in relief. Rebecca's right arm shot up, her small round finger shook at she pointed towards a house on a hill. It was beaten down from all the rough years of weather; it didn't appear to be safe, though it was all they had. "Over there!" Rebecca exclaimed. Their hopes rose. Their pace quickened and they started to breath harder. Rebecca's hair flowed behind her, and Chris's muscles flexed with each move. Jill had a long smile on her face and her eyes gleamed. It was a good thing that their guns were already in their hands.

A huge noise up roared from behind them, and they all looked in an upset reaction. A giant hoard of zombies came running, tumbling, crawling, and climbing over to the trio. "Oh my.." Jill said in a worried tone. Rebecca started to panic, there was no way that the three of them could take on a group like that. It felt like death was looming over them again, the trio understood that feeling; and they never liked it. Chris turned his upper half towards the group, holding a pistol in their direction. He pulled the trigger and was followed by loud cracks and hard thumps. Though he soon stopped trying to kill them and just attempted to run as fast as he could; his ammo was up. Their breaths pierced the air, their legs glided and thumped the ground, their faces turned red and sweaty; what seemed to be a run for survival, turned into a marathon now. Who was going to win?

Suddenly a loud cracking noise pierced the sky, followed by a flying chips of trees and dirt. Where was this explosive coming from, Rebecca questioned. "Damn't!" Chris yelled, he started to force his arms in a powerful stride. Soon gun shots zipped across the forest; dirt flew and the smell of gunpowder became sickening. Jill could feel the explosions and shots through her feet, her back became sore from it. After tiresome running, the group noticed that the gunshots were not to kill them, but the zombies. As Rebecca watched, she realized that the gunfire was coming from the house on the hill. Her breath became hoarse when she realized this "Come on! We need to get to the house!" Jill and Chris didn't need to reply, all they did was move their legs faster. The sound of their feet became a synchronized rhythm, with the usual clicking of bullet shells and thudding of zombies. Soon the house came into site, and their hearts became relieved. Chris picked up the pace and was ahead of the two girls in no time. They were now a few feet from the door.

Chris ran up to the door, though he stopped and pulled his gun in one quick move, leaning his back against the wall adjacent to the door. Chris was always making his moves swift and fast. He stood on the porch, Jill and Rebecca caught up and stood behind the wall, incase anything would attack by the windows. Chris took a breathe, trying to keep his heavy breathing from blowing his cover. Jill peeked around the corner, Chris made eye contact with her. He moved is fingers into a count down while mouthing the numbers. Jill nodded, and motioned the countdown to Rebecca. Each number made them jittery; who knew what was in that house. On the number three, Chris turned the knob, shoving the door outwards and flipping his gun up. Jill and Rebecca ran up the porch steps and took an aim on the person inside. The figure had a black hooded shirt on, hood covering their head and shadowing their face. From the looks of the build and shape of the person, it was most likely a man. "Trying still to catch me S.T.A.R.S?" the man said in a sneering tone; He held a gun his is right hand. Chris tightened his grip on his pistol, ready to shoot. "Who are you?" Chris questioned, the man smiled in reply. "Put the weapon down, or we'll have to force you." Chris threatened. The man tilted his head "you can't force me, I just saved your lives back there." Jill looked over by the window, bullets and guns, bombs and survival items. This man must've been here a while, form the looks of it, thought Jill. Chris became frustrated "If you saved us, then why are you pointing a gun to our faces?" the man put his finger on the trigger, and the three jumped a little. They got a cold chill down their backs. "That was before I found out that you were with S.T.A.R.S" the man said. Rebecca became angry "Put the gun down!" she yelled. The man pointed the gun at her, holding it now with both hands. Rebecca's pupils thinned, became beady and curious. The mans hands started to shake, a rattling noise came from the gun. "is that you?" the man said in a soft raspy voice. Rebecca was confused, all this was happening to fast for her, though she kept a straight face. "As I said, put the gun down!" each word was emphasized in an angry way. The man hesitated, most likely locked in a stare with Rebecca, though he dropped his gun. The gun made a loud cracking noise as it hit, and it broke the silence in the air.

"Rebecca?" the man said, Jill and Chris looked at each other wondering the same thing; Who was this? They slowly put their guns down, seeing that the man was unarmed. "how do you know me?" Rebecca questioned. He paused a moment and quietly replied, "What happened to you princess?" Rebecca was shocked. She started to bit her lower lip. The man pulled down his hoodie slowly. Revealing that is was Billy. "Billy Coen?" Chris exclaimed. Rebecca was locked in a trance, and so was Billy. "I thought he was dead" Chris said to Rebecca. Though Rebecca wasn't listening to him. Billy had aged a little, his hair not as long, but he still looked the same. Fit and lean, Billy looked young for 36 and he still had that spiky brown hair. His eyes watched her tensely, and Rebecca felt entirely different. Billy ran up and wrapped his arms around her, caressing her back and shoulders. Rebecca's arms hung to her side, trying to process all of what was happening still. His breath ran down Rebecca's neck and she became nostalgic; remembering that night all over again. "You're not the same as I remembered. What happened?" Billy questioned. Rebecca's face turned red, and didn't know how to reply to what Billy asked. "You've grown so much." Billy said a quiet voice, the words flowed into Rebecca's ear with a soothing reaction. "You still look beautiful.." Billy complimented. Rebecca couldn't resist it and hugged him back. The tears from ten years ago poured out finally, their hearts came together again, and both had the same feeling of hope as they did so long ago. "I've missed you so much" Rebecca said in a muffled voice, her face was buried into Billy's shoulder and it sounded like she was crying. Billy hugged tighter and sighed "I've miss you too." Chris and Jill stood there, watching the unknown relationship in front of them. "We need to hurry up with the reunion." Chris muttered, he walked over to the window and peered out. "We need to save our asses" Jill turned to look out the door, and she jumped over to shut it. A huge hoard of angry and hungry zombies came limping towards them, and the amount kept increasing.


End file.
